


Tell Me The Story Of Our Legacy

by LWTIS



Series: SP K2 Week [6]
Category: South Park
Genre: F/M, M/M, Secret Relationship, South Park: The Stick of Truth, Stan and Butters Suffer A Lot, sp k2 week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 23:23:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15568635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LWTIS/pseuds/LWTIS
Summary: “So, about the trading system. I had a few ideas about the implementation, especially with  -"A finger presses against the Princess' lips, cutting her short.“Really?” The Elf King’s expression echoes his tone, a marriage of flat disbelief and grudging amusement. “We're in bed, surrounded by candlelight and the best privacy coin can buy and you still wish to discuss work?"Written for the SP K2 Week. //Day 6 - Secret Dating.//





	Tell Me The Story Of Our Legacy

“ _Hell no._ ”

King Kyle of the Noble Drow Elves, Successor of the Great Queen Sheila, Beloved Ruler of the People, reminds himself that throwing quills at potential political allies is not professional. Let alone reaching over the table to grab them by the ears and smashing their _stupid smug face_ into the draft of the poor trade treaty in-the-making.  
So, like a good leader, he simply raises an eyebrow.

“I believe the rates I proposed are extremely fair, Grand Wizard.” he says, voice even. Opposite him, Cartman scoffs.

“You can _believe_ whatever you like, that won't make this less of a _robbery_.”

Pause. Inhale. Think of painful, slow murder. Exhale.

“They are the standard rates all over civilised factions across Zaron. Tried, tested, proved.” Kyle elaborates, fingers drumming on the table. _Which you would know if you would have read any of the fucking documents I had sent over weeks and weeks ago._ “If you want to take the reform and this alliance seriously, you have to start at the same place as everybody else.”

The Grand Wizard’s mouth twitches with the intensity of biting into a particularly sour lemon. The redhead counts it as a small victory. “Considering our considerable _shared history_ , it’s an _extremely_ generous offer.”

“Considering our _shared history_ of you elves being conniving and evil, you should feel lucky we’re having these talks at all.” comes the snappy reply. “And that doesn’t change the fact these rates are ridiculous. What the the hell are you charging this much taxes for? No wonder every single deer in your endless fancy forests has fucking golden horns.”  

Pause. Inhale. Think of _excruciating, extremely slow murder_. Exhale.

There's a soft chuckle from the Wizard’s right.  
The Princess of Kupa Kingdom receives the attention of the room with graceful ease. With her left hand, she continues petting the possum perched in her lap, adjusting the ribbon around his neck ever so often. Out of the corner of his eye, Kyle sees Cartman’s expression contort with immense displeasure.  
Princess Kenny’s newest pet was an anonymous gift from an admirer. The animal is disgustingly common, with beady eyes and sharp claws that shredded bedding and curtains with every movement. It had been love at first sight.

“What I believe the Grand Wizard would like to hear is how the implementation of these taxes will benefit the Kingdom.” she says, tilting her head. Despite her soft, polite tone, there’s a clear challenge in her words.

Under the thick royal robes, a shiver sneaks its way down his spine.

He feels her gaze on him the whole way through - as he explains, in exhaustive detail, that the majority of the taxes would be invested in keeping the trade routes safe and maintained, providing support for unions, ensuring the satisfaction and happiness of the people and _not_ , in fact, in funding the Elven Kingdom’s aesthetics. It is with great effort that he keeps his eyes firmly on the Grand Wizard, and doesn’t succumb to the urge to glance and meet hers instead.  
Towards the end of his pitch, Cartman’s expression shifts from annoyance to vague acceptance - perhaps a little more inclined to admit to the proposal’s benefits.

“Well, when you put it like that, it’s not _all_ horrible.”

“It would also mean less protests on the streets, and less angry citizens lobbying around the palace, demanding an audience.” the Princess points out. The Wizard’s eyes light up.

“Well, we could all do with less smelly peasants stinking up the castle!”

By some miracle, Kyle manages to keep his expression in check.

“...great. Shall we discuss export goods then?”

\---

Stanley Marshwalker, Right Hand to the Esteemed King of the Drow Elves, the Beloved Champion known more commonly as Stan The Great, is tired.   
He is so, so very tired.

It is the third day into the diplomatic talks. The sun had set hours ago, and the tavern was filled to the bursting brim. The staff of the castle and surrounding village blended into a rowdy, colourful crowd, voices melting into the cheerful music from the corner stage. After some drunken encouragement, a few tables were pushed to the side to make just enough space for the gardener to take the giggling laundry maid for a spin and an impromptu waltz.    
And here he was, sitting at the table closest to the door of the rooms for rent. Standing guard. Not even allowed a pint of ale. _Still working_.   

At least the night before, during a good portion of his extended shift, he had Bebe for company. He liked Bebe - the young blood elf had a quick tongue and an even quicker hand with cards. As a bonus, she was always game for discussing the beautiful women and handsome men that caught his eye.  
But then they had witnessed the arrival of a _goddess_ to the tavern late last night. Clad head to toe in rose-plated armour, with cascading black hair hidden underneath her helmet, she was a _sight_ for sore eyes.  
And now Bebe was suddenly busy for the night. The last he had seen, she had been asking a stuttering stableboy for direction towards the homes of the Shieldmaidens. Dressed in her stunning uniform, with lips as red as a fresh massacre.

He sighs again, attention settling on the bard once more. He doesn’t realise there’s someone standing in front of him until they nervously clear their throat.

“Good evening, Sir Ma - u-uh, Stanley!” Paladin Stotch greets him, expression warm with his usual honest enthusiasm. His teal robes and heavy gloves have been replaced by simpler garments woven from colourful yarn, his pockets bearing hand-embroidered details.     
He is _adorable_.

“Hi, Butters.” he replies, managing a smile in return. “We are off duty, you can drop the formalities.”

He had meant to encourage the other to relax. Instead, the Paladin looks nervous.

“I mean - if you...well, you see…” he coughs, eyes nervously bouncing between the door and the rest of the patrons. Stan quickly pats the chair next to him.

“Come sit with me.”

Once Butters is seated, painting a rather un-suspicious picture to the outside eye, Stan leans close enough to whisper in his ear.

“I’m working too. As you might have guessed.” he mutters. “Let’s try and not make it too obvious?”

“Right!” the blonde whispers in return. At the close proximity, Stan can see the tired bags under his eyes.

They do not deserve this.  
This was not something he did on the order of his King. This was a favour done for his best friend.  
Unfortunately, in his case - and Butters’, it seemed - the two were one and the same.

Stan glances to the door. The conversation from earlier slips into his mind.

 

_“I want a raise.”_

_Kyle glances over his shoulder, fingers busy with his hair. Green eyes meet disgruntled blue before the fucker just smirks._

_“Oh but Stanley.” he replies, tucking his curls behind his ear before reaching for the wreath resting on the table. “You are the right hand of the king, sworn protector of the crown. Since when do you get paid?”_

 

With a final sigh, he looks back at Paladin Butters the Merciful, Wielder of the Hammer of Justice, The Master of the Healing Touch.

“Do you like cards, Butters?”

\---

“I was pleased to see you so happy with your gift.”

The Princess’ face lights up with joy, cornflower eyes sparkling. For a split second, the sight makes it difficult to breathe.

“I love him so much!” she replies. A thick blonde lock slips free of her haphazard braid as she moves to support her weight on her elbows. “He’s very affectionate, curious and he finds new ways to piss the Wizard off every day.”

Kyle didn’t think it was possible for him to feel more smug about the situation. As it turns out, he was wrong.

“Good.” he smirks. His fingers are already in her hair, idly tucking stray strands behind her ears before sliding them to rest at the back of her neck. She rewards him with a soft purr, shifting to drape herself across his chest.  

“So, about the trading system. I had a few ideas about the implementation, especially with  -"

A finger presses against her lips, cutting her short.

“Really?” The Elf King’s expression echoes his tone, a marriage of flat disbelief and grudging amusement. “We're in bed, surrounded by candlelight and the best privacy coin can buy and you still wish to discuss work?”

“You're not the one who had to spend most of that meeting in demure silence!” Kenny retorts, cheeks briefly puffing in frustration. “There is so much to get through before the end of the week, and only getting to make sweet, careful suggestions is _torture_.”

He cannot dispute her on that. Having to watch Kenny reduce herself to a background player whilst he speaks her words, the ideas that they refined and perfected _together_ as his own, is _irritating_ . To say the very least.    
The King heaves a disgruntled sigh. His whole frame trembles with the force of it.

“I still don't see why we cannot simply just overthrow him and be done in a day.” he voices his protest once more. “Save for perhaps his mother, he doesn't have a single supporter left in that castle. The longer he's in power, the longer he's allowed to continue committing atrocities.”

She has the audacity to roll her eyes at him, sigh sharp.

“Because a kingdom is more than a single castle, Kyle.” she says after a beat, fingers tracing small, aimless circles along his shoulder. “And if your first action is to overthrow the current ruler with force - no matter how just your cause might seem - that's not going to do much to change your image of a dangerous, vicious ‘other’ in the eyes of the people.”

She moves to sit up, the blankets pooling around her waist. Transfixed, Kyle’s body follows her without thinking.

“I don’t want a quick victory. And I don’t want to spend my time fighting people, convincing them that you mean well and that you’re a trustworthy.” Kenny continues. Her teeth worry her lower lip before pressing together, tight and determined. “I don’t want invasions and promises made afterwards - I want _change_.”

Sometimes, Kyle finds that his body is simply not big enough to contain the magnitude of his emotions.  
Kenny doesn’t offer any protest when Kyle wraps his arms around her, pulling her into a tight embrace. Her nose presses against his neck, her breath quiet and unsteady against his ear. He only holds on tighter.

“I understand.” he murmurs against her hair. The scent of her perfume makes him dizzy. “I’m sorry for being impatient. I just...sometimes, it’s just hard waiting even a second longer to make our plans into a reality.”

To put strategy into action. To be able to grant Kenny the position, the circumstances, the life she so clearly deserves.    
To get the chance to rule by her side.  

There’s a muffled snort just as hands slide up Kyle’s spine.

“Trust me. I’m familiar with the feeling.” the Princess says. When she pulls back, her expression has softened. “We managed through the years of hiding and planning and clawing our way to negotiations. We can manage just a little more.” She glances off to the side. Her voice is quiet, strained by an emotion he cannot quite identify.

“I want this to be our legacy. Something that will keep thriving and evolving through the years. Something...something bigger than just you and me.”

He loves her so, so much.  
She is going to be an incredible ruler, a force to be reckoned with. There’s a selfish part of him that is not quite ready to share her - her sharp brilliance, her stubborn determination, her passion for justice - with everyone else just yet. But in all honesty, he knows he never will be.  
And regardless of his smitten, possessive heart, he also knows there are very few things he would shy away from to make sure Kenny ascends the throne.

“Soon.” he murmurs aloud.

“Soon.” she echoes. The vulnerability lingers across her features for a second more - soft, palpable - before it is replaced by impish delight.

“Now. If we’re in agreement…”

In a blink of an eye, Kyle finds himself on his back, with Kenny looming over him. The smirk she sends his way is practically predatory.

“I have a few other suggestions for your _implementation_.”

His mouth goes dry. Slowly, he raises his hands to settle on her hips.  

“Command me, my Queen.”

\---

She wears pink the next morning.  
Framed by cream frills, the skirt almost brushes the ground with every step. Her hair is braided into an elegant bun, held in place by a bejewelled comb.    
Another anonymous gift, from an admirer.  

Close at her heel is a yawning Cartman, wearing the same robes he had worn for the past three days.

“Kahl.” he greets him, effortlessly mangling his name, per usual. He graciously decides not to comment.  

“Good morning, Grand Wizard. Princess.” he replies instead, dipping his head with each acknowledgement.

Their eyes meet for the briefest second.  
Under the thick royal robes, blood pulses under the bite mark in the shape of her mouth.  

“I have a few suggestions about the implementation of the new trading system.”

\---

 

AN:

I love, love,  _love_ the Stick of Truth AU. Games-wise I prefer TFBW by miles but I  _adoreeeee_ Princess Kenny and Elf King Kyle and will hopefully get the chance to write something nice and long with them in the near future.  
One more to go! 

Check out all the [main blog for K2 Week on Tumblr ](https://k2-week.tumblr.com/)and also the [tag! ](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/sp-k2-week)And whilst you're there, [hit me up! ](https://lwtis.tumblr.com/):)


End file.
